


Booze, Babes and Banter

by HxMello



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HxMello/pseuds/HxMello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had met at some  apartment party on floor 5; Sansa had just moved in and Sandor went for the free booze. </p><p>He was drunk and full of courage; she was sober and just plain bored. There was something intriguing about Sandor to her…maybe it was the way he punched some blonde jerk in the face when he tried to hit on Sansa. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booze, Babes and Banter

Well this fucking sucks.  
Sandor Clegane sat outside his one bedroom apartment in downtown New York with a half empty can of beer to his left and a cold piece of pizza to his right. Most of the bored tenants bummed around outside their doors, looking for conversations and the occasional fight.

Sandor was alone except for an elderly woman trying to migrate down the hallway with three grocery bags. He would get up in help if the woman hadn’t tried to get him kicked out a week prior for “loud music”. Sandor couldn’t help it; heavy metal flowed through his veins.  
He could hear his neighbor, some young twit with some snotty pretentious name like Joffrey, kicking and punching on his walls from outside. Sandor was pretty sure he heard something about daddy taking the sports car away but Sandor could have been making it up.

All he wanted to do was get drunk and pass out, hopefully waking up to a million dollars, good looks and a beautiful wife. Of course, that never happened. So he kept on drinking and hoping.  
After finishing his can of beer and starting to work on his cold pizza, Sandor heard a faint clacking of high heels on linoleum tiles.  
He glanced up but all he saw was the back of a young girl, probably in her twenties with fire red hair that was pin straight and glossy. Her dress was business level yet modern and a tad flirty...Sandor caught himself staring but did not care. The new girl seemed to be beautiful, or at least as beautiful as the back of someone’s head can be.  
He heard the door next to him slam open and a fuming blonde punk come storming out of it. Joffrey had stack of colored flyers in his hands. He eyed Sandor sitting on the ground and shoved a flyer in his hands. “Party. Tonight.” It was all the pissed of boy managed to get out before speed walking down the hall, knocking on the doors and leaving flyers on the hallway ground.

Sandor just shrugged and read the now crumpled up piece of paper. It was a part at Joffrey’s uncle’s place, the penthouse of their apartment building. It was for 9pm and it clearly stated to ‘bring your best beer and skimpiest clothes.’ Sandor assumed that last part was meant for the ladies, though he had to admit he thought about showing up in a mini skirt for a second just to scare the shit out of everyone there. Maybe that was the beer talking.

He grumbled something under his breath and tossed the flyer on the ground. Sandor got up and went back into his apartment. It was only noon, according to his old beat up clock that was leaning at a slight angle. Out of boredom, he flopped down on his lumpy mattress and decided to rest his eyes, just for a moment…  
That moment turned out to be 8 full hours of rest.  
He groggily moved to the side of his bed, wiping off the crusty dried up drool on the side of his face. When he saw his alarm clock clearing reading 8:15pm, Sandor let out an “Oh shit….” and hopped into the shower. He really enjoyed cold showers and found himself spending a bit too long in there, his skin beginning to prune. Sandor got out of the shower at around 8:40. He towel dried his hair, carefully brushed his part to cover some of his birthmark. He grabbed some plain T-Shirt, a leather jacket (Joffrey said it was the cool thing to wear), and dark wash jeans.

Checking himself in the mirror one last time (Then again what did he really care?), Sandor made him way out of his apartment, locking the door and headed down to catch the elevator. Taking a life fearing and over all terrifying trip on a rusty and long due for maintenance elevator to the top floor, he finally reached the top floor. The music could be heard all the way from two floors below. There was no need to worry about music complaints; the apartment consisted mainly of people in their twenties.

Once the doors opened, Sandor was taken back. Sure, he’d been to a few house parties before but this was something else. Most people were drunk out of their minds or getting there. The guys were eying on the women and the women were dancing in the skimpiest form of clothing Sandor had really ever seen. Tyrion, Joffrey’s uncle, was surrounded by girls; Sandor was certain he saw a snarky looking guy named Petyr taking money from Tyrion for the girls.  
Sandor made his way to get a beer. He opened it, gulping it down like it was water. He turned around to find Joffrey in the corner, eyeing some girl across the way. Sandor walked up to him and punched him lightly on the shoulder.  
“That girl there, she’s new?” It was more of a statement than a question but Sandor nodded.

“Yeah, just moved in on our floor.” Sandor followed Joffrey’s gaze to find the new girl talking to another girl on the other side of the dance floor.  
Sandor was right; she was gorgeous. Her skin was pale and flawless in contrast to his own. Her hair was the most unique shade of auburn red that he had ever seen and it fell perfectly around the frame of her face. Even her outfit was perfect; her clothes were more on the flashy side than before but it wasn’t as revealing as the other. Yet it still did the job of accenting her body curves perfectly….

“Don’t start to drool, she’s mine.” Joffrey said, breaking Sandor’s stare.  
“Sorry, I saw her first. Besides I don’t think small little shrimps like you are her type.” Sandor commented bravely, taking another sip of his beer.  
Joffrey gaped. “What makes you think she likes ugly dogs like you?” Sandor ignored his remark and shrugged. “She isn’t a piece of meat to fight over. She’ll choose the guy she really likes.”  
With that, Sandor made his move. He carefully maneuvered around the crowd of grinding people until he reached close to her and her friend. He recognized the girl she was talking to as Margaery Tyrell. Her brother Loras was nearby and with a twenty dollar bill to sweeten the deal, Sandor managed to get Loras to drag his sister away from the new girl. Sandor quickly grabbed a unopened beer on the table and walked up to her.

“Care for a beer?” Not waiting for an answering, Sandor handed the girl the drink anyway.  
“Oh, thank you. I’m a bit of a light weight but I’ll try not to black out after just one. “The girl laughed and opened the can. “I’m Sansa, by the way. New to Landing’s Park. New to King’s Street in general.”

Sandor smiled at her. “Sandor. I’ve been here longer than most. This place is…interesting.” Sandor glanced around at the party going on around them. Sansa laughed lightly. “So I’ve noticed.”  
Sandor noticed how perfect Sansa’s skin was up close; it was even more beautiful in person. His hands itched to touch her cheek but knowing that would probably creepy, he gripped his beer can tightly instead.

One of the songs ended and a new one began which caused the crowd to roar. It must have been some popular trashy pop song played 24/7 on the radio these days. Sansa’s eyes light up. “I love this song!” She was close to a squeal.  
“Wanna dance?” Sandor asked, immediately feeling stupid for asking. Damn this beer.  
Sansa took a moment to answer but put on a friendly smile no matter her internal thoughts and nodded her head.

Sandor had forgotten the fact that he had two left feet when it came to dancing. The two of them were both a bit tipsy so the quality of the dancing was down anyway. Being a party for twenty something year olds, the dance of choice was grinding. Not Sandor’s favorite; it always ended up on being embarrassing for any “slightly aroused” fellow.

Sansa had some awkwardness to her dancing, more like body gyration honestly. He couldn’t decide if it was the alcohol, her being nervous, or just her sucking at dancing. But from the slight tinged of red that was spreading across her face and the constant looking over at Margaery to see if she was doing it right, Sandor assumed the second.  
She was a bit younger, just barely twenty. He was in his late twenties and it probably didn’t help that his bulky size and beard made him look like a lumberjack in his forties. He wondered if she was actually scared of him; he had been told by Cersei Lannister that he had a creepy vibe to him.  
Sansa spun around at the end of the song, flustered and pink. “Sorry, I’ve never actually danced like that before. I just-“

 

“You were a great dancer, Sansa. I’m very impressed. It was good, well as good as rubbing your butt against my crotch can get!” Sandor remembered the whole ‘creepy vibe’ thing and bit down on his tongue. He had crossed the line ever so slightly.  
And, as if she couldn’t have felt more embarrassed, Sansa was a hot red now. She mumbled a quick thank you and scurried off to talk to Margaery.  
Sandor could only stand and watch in his shame. He blew it, his only chance. Now Joffrey will swoop in, flash his fancy credit card and win her heart, even if he’s a flying douche. Sandor snagged a beer, angrily opened it and gulped down the drink as fast as possible, trying to get drunk quicker to forget his mistakes.  
Joffrey was talking his uncle and smirking at the embarrassed Clegane from across the dance floor. He made his way through the crowd when he caught Sandor’s eye.  
“You charm the girl right out of her panties?” Joffrey asked, knowing the answer.

Sandor clenched his fists. “Leave her and me alone.” He was done for the night and for the rest of his love life as a matter of fact. Joffrey snickered as the grumpy Sandor left the party and stumbled back to his apartment where he slammed the door, punched the wall and mad his way to the bathroom where he threw up. After all that, he found himself in his bed and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of my AU on Tumblr which you can see here:  
> http://oursisthekegger.tumblr.com/post/48732248361


End file.
